Un día de playa con antojo a aleta de tiburón
by Le chat et le abeille
Summary: La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis toma un merecido descanso en la playa con amigos después de la repentina destrucción de su piscina en la mansión Kuchiki. Entre tanta festividad Yoruichi y Soi Fong desaparecen. ¡Veamos su pequeña aventura!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**… o como se diga… Los personajes mencionados no son míos, son de un estupendo anime-manga llamado Bleach creado pro Tite Kubo… si fueran míos le caería un rayo a Urahara eliminándolo de la faz de la tierra para que nada interrumpiera ni un poquito en la Relación entre (mi 3) Yoruichi-sama y Soi Fong u/ú

**¡Viva el Yorusoi!**

Por cierto este es la segunda historia que publico, iré avanzando poco a poco pero lo que llevo hecho de una vez lo subo, así tampoco se me confunde con otra idea Yorusoi que tengo…

Espero que si lo lean les guste, sino cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida; claro, hecha con el respeto debido como todo en la vida

Esta basado en los acontecimientos ocurridos en el capítulo 228 del anime, en el cual la Asociación de mujeres shinigamis van a la playa. Por lo que algunos diálogos los he copiado tal cual he visto en las diversas traducciones al español *en su mayoría solo son para la introducción aunque puede que por allí use algún otro que anote para el intermedio de la historia y ubicarme en el orden cronológico del capítulo*

Tengo problemas con como hacer que salga bonito el texto con espacios y eso…*no entiende las instrucciones en inglés que le da la pag… no entiende el inglés*… alguien que me explique, onegai?

Bueno… mucha palabrería supongo nya nya

Si estas leyendo esto… gracias por leer y sigue haciéndolo ^^

Espero que no se torne ni se les torne tedioso. Aunque no se si con esta pareja algo pueda ser tedioso /

Att. Le chat et le abeille

**Byakuya:** Shire, Senbonzakura

*al pronunciar estas palabras la espada Kuchiki Byakuya se tansformó en cientos de pequeñas partes de metal afilado con forma y color de pétalos de cerezos destruyendo con una ráfaga la piscina que hasta hace pocos segundos estaba frente a el mientras escondidas espiando afligidas por una puerta entreabierta se encontraban un grupo de mujeres*

**Matsumoto:** Ah…. La encontró…

**Yachiru:** ¡Byakkun tacaño!

~Salón de reuniones de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami~

*Ubicada en alguna habitación oculta de la mansión Kuchiki*

**Nanao:** ¡La encontró porque construyeron la piscina en medio de su patio!

**Nemu:** Mis disculpas, La próxima vez me aseguraré de poder contrarrestar un ataque de Kuchiki-taicho

**Nanao:** ¡Ese no es el problema!

**Isane:** Pero, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

**Kiyone:** ¿Qué tal si construimos en otra parte?

**Matsumoto:** Pero ¿Dónde?

**Todas:** mmm…

*Saliendo de la nada*

**Unohana:** Comprendo su problema

**Isane:** ¡Taicho!

**Unohana:** Llámenme "directora" durante las reuniones

**Isane:** H-hai *miedo*

Nanao: ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia?

**Unohana:** ¿Por qué no vamos de vacaciones a una playa en el mundo real?

**Todas:** ¡¿EHH?

**Yachiru:** ¡Yeeeey! ¡La playa! *brincando de felicidad*

**Unohana:** Muy bien, si la presidenta está de acuerdo entonces decidido. Nemu puedes hacer una lista de las miembros y buscar la playa más adecuada para ir

**Nemu:** Hai directora *saca una laptop y comienza a teclear*

**Isane: **Pero taich… directora estar en una playa llena de humanos no será un poco incomodo…

**Unohana:** No hay problema, alquilaremos una playa para nosotras solas. Así no habrá malos ratos en nuestro día libre.

**Kiyone:** Se puede hacer es..

**Nemu:** Listo, ¿Les parece bien presidenta y directora?

*Ambas se acercan a la pantalla de la computadora portátil*

**Yachiru:** ¡Arena y mar! ¡Arena y mar!

**Unohana:** Perfecto Nemu-san, resérvala para el viernes

**Nemu:** Directora, piden el pago por lo menos con un día de adelanto

**Unohana:** eso no es problema, tenemos suficientes fondos. Solo hay que ir a llevarles el efectivo…

**Matsumoto:** *parándose de su puesto en un santiamén* ¡Yo me ofrezco, Yo me ofrezco! *muy animada*

**Nanao:** ¡Tu no! *con la vena marcada en la frente*

**Matsumoto:** Tsk pero por que tanta mala vibra de tu parte Nanao *boca en puchero*

**Nanao:** ¡Por que cada vez que vas al mundo humano los fondos de nuestra asociación quedan en números rojos!

**Matsumoto:** ¿Solo por ese minúsculo detalle…?

**Nanao:** ¡Que minúsculo ni que nada! ¡Ese dinero lo necesitamos para pagar el día en la playa!

**Yachiru:** ¡Y para hacer más túneles en la mansión de Byakkun!

**Todas:** ¡Hai presidenta!

**Unohana:** y para comprar trajes de baño … *como en toda la conversación con sus facciones tranquilas y alegres*

**Todas:** ha…¿nani?

**Isane:** ¿L-Lo dice en serio directora?

**Unohana:** Claro, siendo un día de playa debemos comprarnos trajes de baño, y en la sociedad de Almas no hay tanta variedad ni tan bonitos diseños como en el mundo real

**Matsumoto:** ¡Esa es la Actitud directora! Si quieren yo les compro…

**Unohana:** No Matsumoto-san, iremos todas, así cada quien elige su traje de baño y vemos que el dinero de vea bien distribuido

**Nemu:** Directora

**Unohana:** Si Nemu-san?

**Nemu:** Falta de avisarles a dos miembros de la asociación que se encuentran en la Karakura: Kuchiki Rukia y Shihōin Yoruichi.

**Unohana:** Bueno, pues alguien debería decirles… e ir a pagar de una vez el alquiler de la playa antes de que alguien se nos adelante… Además así tendríamos todo el día de mañana para dedicarnos a la compra de los trajes de baño *diciendo estas palabras de forma pensativa mirado al techo de la habitación*

**Matsumoto:** *alzando la mano y moviéndose de forma alborotada en su silla con ojos grandes y esperanzados de que la escoja para esa "misión"*

**Unohana:** Alguien que no se gaste el dinero en otras cosas y que haga todo de la forma más rápida y efectiva sin entretenerse…*Matsumoto bajo resignada la cabeza con aire de derrota* pero quien… quien…

*se oye un abrir y cerrar de la puerta corrediza*

**Soi Fong:** Disculpen la demora, estaba terminando de hacer un papeleo *inclina la cabeza en son de saludo de pronto siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se da cuenta de que Unohana-taicho la estaba viendo con un brillo en los ojos*

**Unohana:** ¡Soi Fong-taicho que bueno que llego! Usted es la persona ideal para esta misión.

**Soi Fong:** *con mirada recelosa* ¿Qué misión?

**Unohana:** Acepta o no Soi Fong-taicho… es por el bien de toda la Asociación de mujeres shinigamis… ¿va a aceptar por favor? *inmutable tranquilidad*

**Soi Fong:** *otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver la sonrisa y mirada de la capitana, sin duda era algo que hasta a ella le daba un poco de miedo porque a pesar del tono dulce y palabras amables denotaba un dejo de amenaza impresionante por lo que de forma indiferente cerro los ojos y acepto* Como sea, dígame cual es la misión.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Me olvidaba!

Es la segunda vez que me olvido -.-U... yo uso los * * para describir ya sean acciones o actitudes de los personajes... en realidad para describir casi todo x3U y los *p:* significa pensamiento aunque que quien lo lea lo va a deducir, demo mi conciencia queda tranquila con la aclaración XD

* * *

><p>A lado de cada shinigami se sentía un fiero viento que pasaba de pronto sin motivo alguno que lo provoque; esa ráfaga tenía nombre y era la capitana del segundo escuadrón. Dirigiéndose pensativa y en "modo automático" hacia la puerta Senkai principal para ir a su destino: El pueblo de Karakura.<p>

**Soi Fong:** *p: Eso me pasa por llegar tarde, primera vez que llego tarde a algún lugar y este es mi castigo por hacerlo* *estando al frente de la puerta Senkai y caminando hacia ella

**Shinigamis guardianes de la puerta:** ¡Buena suerte Soi Fong-taicho!

**Soi Fong:** *ignorándolos siguió caminando* *p: ¡Ja!, si la suerte existiese de seguro no estaría en esta estúpida situación*

**~Pueblo de Karakura, tienda de Kisuke Urahara~**

**Yoruichi:** *en su forma de gato estirada encima del techo de la tienda-casa con los ojos cerrados* Tsk, que aburrido que esta todo últimamente… ¡Hey, Kisuke! Entretenme que muero lentamente de aburrimiento

**Urahara:** *barriendo y sonriendo* Yoruichi-san si estas tan aburrida deberías venir a ayudar un poco con las labores *le sonríe ofreciéndole la escoba al gato negro del techo*

**Yoruichi:** Que pesado, prefiero seguir muriendo lentamente de aburrimiento *desperezándose y sentándose moviendo la cola*

**Urahara:** *sonriendo* ¡ja!, eso supuse. No puedo explotar y convertirme en fuegos pirotécnicos Yoruichi-san y no se te caerían las garras ayudando un poco en la casa

**Yoruichi:** ¡¿Es que nunca ocurre nada interesante cuando una… *detiene de pronto la exclamación*

**Urahara:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso Yoruichi-san?

**Yoruichi:** Nya~ Que parece que las cosas por fin se pondrán interesantes Kisuke *aún en su forma de gato se podía distinguir una sonrisa maliciosa*

**Urahara:** *interpreto perfectamente el porqué de su sonrisa* Impresionante, yo no noto su reiatsu, es muy buena ocultándolo

**Yoruichi:** ¿Quién dijo que sentí su reiatsu? Reconozco el aroma a miel de esa pequeña abeja a kilómetros *lamiéndose la pata*

**Urahara:** ¡Good Yoruichi-san! *mostrando su pulgar en señal de aprobación* ¡Nadie podría competir con esos sentidos felinos y ese lenguaje en clave! *riéndose mientras tapa su boca con su abanico* Creo que mejor voy adentro para no hacer enojar de golpe a nuestra invitada *entrando a la casa*

**Yoruichi:** hai hai, yo me ocultare para sorprenderla jeje * riendo con su ronca voz gatuna propia de ese estado*

**Soi Fong:** *p: Muy bien, ya estoy aquí… ¿Cómo se lo digo?... creo que mejor le daré la invitación que me entregaron y me iré con el shunpo… pero de seguro no entenderá nada… además hay que hablar de los gigais…y también hay que decirle lo de la compra de trajes de baño… trajes de baño… Yoruichi-sama en traje de baño… ¡¿pero que diablos estoy pensando? ¡Baka Soi Fong, Baka!... Justo a mi me mandan a este tipo de cosas… bien bien... es algo sencillo Soi Fong… si pudiste intentar entregarle esa caja de chocolates en San Valentín que era algo más personal… aunque no te hiciera caso… puedes hacer esto que es más impersonal… ¡Bien, aquí voy!*

*frente a la tienda de Urahara con la invitación correspondiente a Yoruichi en la mano y roja por haber tenido la imagen mental de su ex maestra en bikini*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Vas a entrar o no Soi Fong?

*saltando de forma hábil como todo gato del techo hacia donde estaba Soi Fong y sonriendo por haber podido ver todas las reacciones del rostro de Soi Fong mientras estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos*

**Soi Fong:** ¡YO-YO-YORUICHI-SAMA! *Poniéndose más roja*

**Yoruichi:** Nya Soi Fong estas roja… ¿no tienes fiebre? *paseándose por en medio de las piernas de Soi Fong*

**Soi Fong:** *Recuperando la compostura* N-no… e-etto…

**Yoruichi:** Te pregunte si vas a entrar o no Soi Fong *dirigiéndose a la puerta que estaba entre abierta para que la siga… así no quiera*

**Soi Fong:** H-hai *bajando la cabeza avergonzada por no poder decir nada coherente*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Ururu trae leche y galletas para dos que tengo una invitada! *diciéndolo mientras avanza con un bamboleo felino e felicidad mientras Soi Fong la sigue a la sala*

Urahara: Are are, ¿tienes una invitada Yoruichi-san?... ¡Pero si es la pequeña Soi Fong! ¡Konnichi-wa! ¡Hace algún tiempo que no te veo!*ocultando su sonrisa con su abanico y con el sombrero tapándole los ojos*

**Soi Fong:** *le lanza una mirada de odio profundo y vira enérgicamente la cabeza para no verlo*

**Yoruichi:** Venga Kisuke déjala en paz que es mi invitada, ¡consíguete la tuya! *sentándose en un cojín de la sala frente a la mesa y riéndose por dentro al ver la reacción de Soi Fong con la presencia de Urahara y pensando que si las miradas mataran su amigo habría muerto desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo* Siéntate Soi Fong.

**Soi Fong:***obedece mientras piensa en formas de torturar a esa odiosa "rata rubia"*

**Ururu:** *Entra, sirve lo pedido y se despide asintiendo con la cabeza*

**Yoruichi:** Gracias Ururu, cierra la puerta al salir. Dime Soi Fong que te trae por aquí.

**Soi Fong:** *saliendo se su ensimismamiento y observando lo extraño que es que le sirvan leche en lugar de te* Ah cierto… etto… me mandaron a entregarle esto Yoruichi-sama *le deja encima de la mesa una invitación escrita con una letra escasa y a duras penas legible, con abundantes dibujos entre los que incluye un gato negro, una playa y un poco de shinigamis mal dibujadas

**Yoruichi:** ¿nani? *parándose en dos patas apoyada a la mesa para poder ver el papel con rostro confusión* ¿uhm? no entiendo… espera *se transforma en su forma humana sin escuchar un gritito que vino de su acompañante* ¡ah ya entiendo! Esto lo dibujo la teniente Kusajishi ¿Verdad? Le quedo bonito aunque a duras penas se entiende pero supongo que es una invitación para… ir a la playa… y están todas esas figuras… ¿las chicas? Veamos si puedo identificarlas…una con gran busto…¡de seguro es Matsumoto!, otra con una larga trenza… Unohana-taicho, no hay duda, una dibujada como conejo…Chappy…Rukia *dijo esto con una gota en la frente*, una como robot…Kurotsuchi Nemu!, otra con alas de abeja y antenas…¡esa eres tu! ¡Pero mira que mona has salido!… y estás abrazando a un gatito! debo ser yo…¡Bingo! ¡Un día de playa de la Asociación de mujeres shinigamis! ¿Acerté, Soi Fong?... ¿Soi Fong…? *en cuanto deja de observar atentamente y girar la invitación como lo estaba haciendo para poder entenderla se encuentra con una Soi Fong de espaldas y tapándose los ojos* ¿Eh? ¡Que te pasa Soi Fong! *mirándola extrañada

**Soi Fong:** N-nada Yoruichi-sama y si, e-ese es el mensaje… como siempre usted muy intelig-gente yo n-no hubiera podido descifrar tantos garabatos *tartamudeando*

**Yoruichi:** Hey, vírate que siento que hablo con la pared *con tono serio cruzada de brazos y piernas*

**Soi Fong:** H-hai Yoruichi-sama… *se vira lentamente en su propio eje dejando ver su rostro totalmente rojo cual tomate mientras cerraba los ojos y se los tapaba con las manos*

**Yoruichi:** *sonriendo de forma pícara dándose cuenta el porque del sonrojo de su discípula* Eh, Soi Fong si tienes los ojos cerrados no tienes por que tapártelos, ¿o es que temes que te venza la tentación y echarme una mirada?

**Soi Fong:** ¡N-Nada de eso Yoruichi-sama! *quitándose las manos de los ojos pero un manteniéndolos cerrados fuertemente*

**Yoruichi:** ¡jajajaja! *riendo a carcajadas de forma estruendosa, definitivamente le encanta provocar esa reacción en las personas al verla transformarse… aún mas si esa persona es su querida Soi-chan* Bueno, bueno Soi Fong y ¿cuándo es? De lo que puedo decifrar aquí no veo fecha alguna

**Soi Fong:** Es el viernes Yoruichi-sama y mañana nos reuniremos en la casa del shinigami sustituto para ir a comprar los trajes de baño.

**Yoruichi:** ¿Y no necesitan un gigai para eso?

**Soi Fong:** Hai, Unohana taicho me mando esta lista para dársela a… *cara de disgusto*

**Yoruichi:** Vale vale, yo le diré a Kisuke que colabore con esto, igual dudo que pueda negarle un favor a la Unohana… dudo que alguien alguna vez pueda *risa nerviosa*

**Soi Fong:** H-hai *la misma risita nerviosa al unísono recordando como había ido a parar allí* Yoruichi-sama me marcho, les daré su mensaje

**Yoruichi:** *suelta un bufido gatuno al ver que se marcha su fuente de entretenimiento* ¿Regresas a la sociedad de Almas?

**Soi Fong:** No, tengo que entregarle una invitación a Kuchiki Rukia e ir a dejar separada y pagada la playa privada.

**Yoruichi:** ¡Vale, te acompaño!

**Soi Fong:** *da un respingón* No es necesario que se tome esa molestia Yoruichi-sama…

**Yoruichi:** Bah, no es molestia *se levanta* además tu también necesitas un gigai para poder ir a pagar eso. *poniéndose al lado de Soi Fong cogiendo una de sus manos ayudándola a pararse* ¿O como crees que te va a recibir el dinero el propietario? *caminando empujándola levemente por detrás de los hombros y guiándola * vamos vamos

**Soi Fong:** A donde me lleva Yoruichi sama *con los ojos aún cerrados*

**Yoruichi:** No te voy a dejar allí sola así que me acompañaras a mi habitación a vestirme *diciéndolo con un notorio doble sentido* ¡además hay que darte un gigai! Agradece que tengo uno especialmente para ti, lo mande a hacer hace algún tiempo *entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta*

**Soi Fong:** U-uno para mi? ¿Por qué lo mando a hacer?

**Yoruichi:** *parando en seco* Porque desde hace tiempo quería salir contigo aquí en el mundo real y pasar momentos divertidos como en el pasado… a tu lado pequeña abeja… *la abraza por la espalda*

**Soi Fong:** *sonrojada y con la respiración agitada por las sinceras palabras de su maestra y por el contacto del abrazo que a demás de inspirarle ternura y felicidad, el hecho de que Yoruichi estuviera desnuda y que pudiera sentir perfectamente los pechos de ella apoyados en su espalda le resultaba inquietante (al saber que no esta viendo nada) y excitante.*

**Yoruichi:** *Notando que sus palabras han exaltado a su pequeña Soi Fong se arrepiente de haberse puesto seria con ese tema tan de repente; la suelta e su abrazo de forma un poco brusca lo que hace sobresaltar a Soi Fong*

**Soi Fong:** ¿Yoruichi-sama?

**Yoruichi:** Espera un momento, me voy a vestir para que puedas abrir los ojos

**Soi Fong:** H-hai… *se sentía incomoda por el momento pasado y su corazón aún latía fuerte en su pecho además de que no sabía como reaccionar ni que hacer estando allí parada sintiéndose en medio de la nada con la mujer que significaba todo para ella… paso poco tiempo cuando oyó la voz de su maestra*

**Yoruichi:** Listo, Soi Fong ya puedes abrir los ojos *dijo esto mientras encendía la luz del cuarto.

**Soi Fong:***al abrir los ojos no puedo evitar quedar embelesada contemplando a Yoruichi que vestía con un blue jean y una blusa de tiritas negra ajustada al cuerpo*

**Yoruichi:** *p: Sabía que le gustaría* : *sonriendo de lado y señalando con un dedo a una silla que estaba cerca del armario* allí está tu gigai, y tu ropa Soi Fong; a un lado están las sandalias.

**Soi Fong:** *se acerca al gigai y entra en este* ¡Uhm me queda perfecto Yoruichi-san!

**Yoruichi:** ¡JA! Claro! Pero es que acaso dudabas de mi? *mirada amenazante para intimidarla*

**Soi Fong:** ¡No no nunca Yoruichi-sama! *nerviosa formando con los brazos una equis* demo… que es esto… *Soi Fong desdoblo la prenda de vestir que estaba encima de sus piernas observando con ojos como platos un vestido de verano blanco de tiritas con un estampado de pequeñas flores amarillas

**Yoruichi:** Ese es tu castigo por dudar de mi *le comenzó a revolver los cabellos* anda póntelo te espero afuera *caminando hacia la puerta*

**Soi Fong:** No, Yoruichi-sama…!

**Yoruichi:** Are are, ¿no quieres que salga? Yo gustosa me quedo a ver como te cambias ese traje de shinigami por ese tierno vestido *mirada lujuriosa*

**Soi Fong:** No no es eso Yoruichi-sama… es que no creo que me quede bien…

**Yoruichi:** Te quedara bien, vi a Ishida… el Quincy para que lo ubiques…. Haciéndole un vestido a Kon… no lo conoces todavía, es un peluche lujurioso que tiene por dentro un alma modificada… en fin vi a Ishida haciéndole un vestido a Kon y le pedí que te hiciera uno a ti también dándole las indicaciones de cómo quería que sea; también tengo otra muda pero esa no la verás hasta la salida de mañana *diciéndolo en tono feliz* Así que no pongas en duda mi criterio ni me contradigas, ¿entendido S-o-i F-o-n-g? *su nombre lo dijo acercándose de pronto a la cara de la capitana del segundo escuadrón haciendo que esta de la impresión se de un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con la pared y después saliendo del cuarto*

**Soi Fong:** *sola en la habitación con el vestido en el regazo* Esto… se siente bien… *poniendo una mano en su pecho para después vestirse y salir de la habitación*

**~Mientras Soi Fong se cambiaba de ropa~**

**Yoruichi:** Kisuke voy a salir con Soi Fong *sus palabras sonaban a un canturreo*

**Urahara:** ¡Veo que ya estas de buenas Yoruichi-san! Me alegro que ese gigai que me pediste que construyera cuando volvimos del rescate de Rukia no se llene de polvo….

**Yoruichi:** Yo también… creí que el momento nunca llegaría *agradeció estar de espaldas al rubio para que este no viera su leve sonrojo… nadie debería ver ese lado de ella… Después de todo ella es Shihōin Yoruichi… la viva imagen (ante otros) de la fortaleza y perfección.* Toma *Tirándole una bola de papel que el rubio la atrapo a duras penas después de malabarear con ella para atraparla* Unohana manda a pedir si puedes por favor tener para mañana gigais listos para todas las de la lista

**Urahara:** ¡Oh, una invasión de mujeres shinigamis! Van a *imitando a Aizen sacándose unas gafas imaginarias* "gobernar el cielo" jojojo *risa burlona ocultando su boca con el abanico*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Jajaja, No niego que esa fue graciosa Kisuke! Vamo a tener un día de playa

**Urahara:** ¿Vamos? *sacando cubeta y pala para la arena de procedencia desconocida y con ojos grandes y destellos a su alrededor*

**Yoruichi:** Hai, vamos las miembros de la Asociación de mujeres shinigamis… dime Kissuke, tu eres una mujer shinigami? *mirada maliciosa*

**Urahara:** ¿Si me pusiera peluca me llevarían? *buscando en su cubeta de playa una peluca*

**Yoruichi:** *le da un golpe en la cabeza* No, no serías una chica muy agraciada

**Urahara:** Que mala Yoruichi-san…*llorando con una sonrisa y frotando el chichón que le produjo el golpe de Yoruichi* bueno bueno…dile a tu chica que los tendré listos todos a primera hora, que le avise a Unohana-taicho

**Yoruichi:** *p: mi chica… se escucha bien…* Claro, se lo diré *en eso escucha que la puerta corrediza de su cuarto se abre* Bien me voy, ¡No dejes que la tienda se venga abajo en mi ausencia Kisuke!...

**Urahara:** ¡Hai hai de seguro nos hará falta tu incondicional ayuda en el trabajo!

**Yoruichi:** ¿Nos vamos Soi Fong? *esperándola en la puerta principal de la casa* Una carrera hasta esa esquina!¡ A ver si me ganas en este cuerpo sin poder usar el shunpo! *lanzándole una mirada competitiva y comenzando a correr mientras sonrie*

**Soi Fong:** ¡¿Nani? ¡Ch-Chotto matte kudassai Yoruichi-sama! ¡Mire que ando con vestido y sandalias… y es la primera vez que uso un gigai! *corriendo de forma torpe*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Cha! ¡No es excusa! ¡Solo corre y da lo mejor de ti como siempre!

**Soi Fong:** ¡H-hai! *sonriendo fugazmente para cambiar las expresiones de su rostro por unas de competencia. Nunca se iba a rendir, menos en algo tan ínfimo, menos si Su Yoruichi sama la apoyaba*


	3. Chapter 3

**~En casa de Kurosaki Ichigo~**

**Ichigo:** Tadaima… *Cargando una gran funda*

**Rukia:** ¡Ta-dai-ma! *sonriente diciéndolo al canturreo*

**Yuzu:** Okaerinasai Ichi-nii , okaerinasai Rukia-chan * yendo a recibirlos*¿Les fue bien el día de hoy?

**Ichigo: ***sacándose los zapatos* Como crees, Rukia me tuvo deambulando por todo el centro comercial…

**Rukia:** No te quejes, ¡valio la pena! *muestra que la funda que carga Ichigo está llena de merchandiising de Chappy*

**Yuzu:** ¡Kawaii Rukia-chan, tienes buenos gustos!

**Ichigo: ***Gota en la sien* Tu… también Karin….

**Rukia:** ¡Ella si es una conocedora! Toma te traje esto *le entrega un llaverito de un conejo blanco del cual Rukia es fanática* ¡Cuidalo mucho! También hay uno para tu hermana *se lo entrega* compre algunos para regalar, ¡Así todos compartirán la felicidad que Chappy da! *mirada con ojos grandes destellantes al decir estas palabras*

**Karin:** Oh, ¿ya llegaron? Ichi-nii en el cuarto tienes visitas *sentándose en el mueble a ver tv* Bueno, en realidad son para Rukia-san

**Rukia:** Visitas….¿para mi?

**Yuzu:** *espabila* ¡Ah, cierto! ¡Disculpa, me había olvidado! Son dos chicas, una bajita blanca peliazul y una alta morena pelivioleta *mientras las describía hacia señales de altura con sus manos*

**Ichigo y Rukia:** *se dan miradas de complicidad e impresión al saber de quienes se trataban con esas simples descripciones*

**Ichigo:** ¿Y que hacen en mi cuarto en vez de esperar en la sala como toda visita?

**Karin:** Yo les dije que subieran *poniendo una cara de enojo y levantando el puño* fue por motivos de seguridad…

_**-Flashback…hace unos 10 minutos—**_

*suena el timbre*

**Yuzu:** Un momento por favor *camina hacia la puerta y la abre* uhm, buenos días…

**Yoruichi:** Buenos días, tu debes ser una de las hermanas de Ichigo *le sonríe* disculpa, ¿Se encuentra Kuchiki Rukia?

**Yuzu: **No, Rukia-chan no está salió con onii-chan de compras. ¿Son amigas de Rukia chan? *extrañada al ver a la sonriente morena de ojos dorados y a su pequeña y seria acompañante de extrañas trenzas*

**Yoruichi: **Hai hai, crees que se demoren mucho...

**Karin:** Oe Yuzu, ¿Quién toco el timbre? *acercándose a la puerta viendo a las visitas*

**Yuzu:** Son unas amigas de Rukia-chan que la están buscando, Karin-chan

**Karin:** Pues hazlas pasar, no tardan en volver ese par.

**Yuzu:** ¡Hai hai!, pasen, ¿Desean algo de beber?

**Yoruichi:** *entrando con Soi Fong* No, muchas gracias.

**Karin:** Sientense. De seguro llegaran pront…. *en eso una fuerte ventisca paso a su lado poniéndose delante de las dos invitadas*

**Isshin:** ¡WOWOWO! ¡Pero que veo! ¿Son compañeras de la clase de Ichigo? ¿O son amigas de Rukia-chan? ¡Pero que guapas son! ¡Que monas están! ¡No se porque Ichigo nunca me presenta a sus amigas tan lindas! ¡Que egoísta que es ese malvado! *todo esto lo decía acercándose cada vez más a las caras de unas impactadas Yoruichi y Soi Fong*

**Karin:** Otto-san…. ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ACOSES A LAS AMIGAS DE MI HERMANO! *le da una patada voladora que lo deja estampado en la pared* Yuzu, llévalas al cuarto de Ichi-nii, allí estarán a salvo de este viejo pervertido *señalando a su padre* ¡Y tu vuelve al trabajo!

**Yuzu:** Hai hai, por favor síganme *dirigiéndose a la habitación seguidas por las extrañadas visitantes*

_**-Fin del Flashback—**_

*Ichigo y Rukia con una gota en la sien al haber escuchado la historia*

**Ichigo:** Rukia…. Mejor vamos…

**Rukia:** H-hai…

*Apenas entrando a la habitación de Ichigo, Kon salta al regazo de Rukia atado de pies y de manos, con la boca tapada con cinta y con diversos agujeros en su costura por donde se le salía el relleno*

**Rukia:** K-Kon *le quita la cinta* ¿Qué paso?

**Yoruichi:** Lo que pasa es que tu peluche se metió con la shinigami equivocada *lo dice sonriendo maliciosamente sentada en la cama de Ichigo cruzando las piernas* ¿No es cierto, Soi Fong?

**Soi Fong:** Hai *sentada al filo de la cama evidentemente enojada y lanzándole una mirada maligna a Kon por lo que se desmaya en sus brazos y se ve como se "le va el alma"*

**Ichigo y Rukia:** ¡Yo-Yoruichi-san! Y también… ¡Soi Fong taicho! *al unísono recién percatándose de la presencia de las mujeres con notoria impresión* ¿Q-que paso?

**Yoruichi:** Pues verán…

_**-flashback…Frente al cuarto de Ichigo—**_

**Yuzu:** por favor esperen allá adentro hasta que las cosas se calmen acá afuera *mientras de la sala se escuchaban más golpes y gritos de Karin hacia su padre que insistía en ir a ver a las recién llegadas* Disculpen *haciendo una leve inclinación y corriendo a la sala*¡Karin! ¡Cuidado con los jarrones!

*entrando maestra y discípula a la habitación*

**Yoruichi: **Vaya que Ichigo tiene una familia muy divertida y energética.. *sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito

**Kon:** nee-saaaaan, ¡volviste! *de un rincón oscuro de la habitación un peluche de león había saltado a los brazos de Yoruichi*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Kon? *cara de impresionada*

**Kon:** ¿Nani? ¡La mujer gato! ¡No serás mi onee-chan pero igual eres hermosa! *diciendo esto mientras abrazaba los pechos de Yoruichi cariñosamente moviendo su colita de león*

**Soi Fong:** *Sumamente furiosa al ver la impertinencia de aquel ser afelpado* Oye tu muñeco parlante *cogiendo fuertemente de la cola a Kon alejándolo de Yoruichi, poniéndolo frente de si y viéndolo a pesar de que su cabello tapada de forma lúgubre sus ojos* No se que demonios seas… pero esas no son formas de tratar a Yoruichi-sama…

Como si nada lo agito en el aire enérgicamente arrojándolo después al suelo, Kon comenzó a rebotar por todo el cuarto cual pelota y gritando sin parar pero a la vez sin pegarle como por arte de magia ni a Yoruichi ni a Soi Fong que veían tranquilamente la ruta que Kon seguía en sus rebotes.

**Yoruichi:** ¡Bien dicho Soi Fong! *separando la mirada del peluche y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su acompañante* ¿La única que puede tocar mis pechos así eres tu verdad? *con una gran sonrisa viéndola entretenida esperando su reacción*

**Soi Fong:** *diciendo enérgicamente* Hai Yoruichi-sam…¡¿NANI? ¡Pe-pero q-que cosas dice! *en un momento paso de una tez pálida a un rubor intenso y tartamudeo reclamándole a su maestra*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Jajajajajajajaja!...Eh?… Soi Fong… No notas que falta algo…

**Soi Fong:** *Dejando de ver con mirada frustrada a su maestra por hacerla afirmar cosas tan bochornosas de buenas a primeras* Hmm… y ese peluche pervertido, donde est… *percatándose al igual que Yoruichi de que ya no se veía a Kon ni se lo escuchaba gritar; se dio cuenta de que el peluche finalmente había terminado sus rebotes cayendo a los pies de Soi Fong, teniendo una vista panorámica de lo que se encontraba bajo su vestido*

**Kon:** Nice Angle… *levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación y sonrojado*

**Soi Fong:** *Roja pero esta vez del coraje, emanando reiatsu a pesar de su gigai y diciendo con tono amenazante que emitía un mensaje de asesinato* …Tu… *agarrando por el cuello al peluche del suelo*…. Morirás…

**Kon:** Nee-san… taskete…. *con lagrimas en los ojos aterrorizado*

_**-fin del flashback—**_

**Ichigo:** Miedo…*con rostro aterrorizado al ver el estado deplorable de Kon casi siente pena de el*

**Rukia:** Tu te lo buscaste Kon, eso pasa cuando te enfrentas a un capitán; después llamo a Ishida para que te arregle *le volvió a tapar la boca al peluche lo arrojó en el armario y lo cerro* Yoruichi-san, Soi Fong-taicho me dijeron que querían verme. ¿Hay algún problema en la sociedad de Almas? ¿Nii-sama, Renji y Ukitake-taicho están bien?

**Yoruichi:** No te preocupes, todos están bien Kuchiki. Es por algo más ameno que te visitamos. Soi Fong.

**Soi Fong:** Hai. *saca invitación y se la entrega a Rukia* La asociación de mujeres Shinigamis está realizando un día de playa para todas las miembros. Será el viernes pero mañana vamos a comprar los trajes de baño.

**Rukia:** ¡Oh que linda invitación! *observando sonrojada los dibujos de Yachiru que, dedicados a Rukia, eran de puros conejos** ¡Que bien! ¡Una buena idea! Mmm… ¿Podría invitar a otras personas así no sean de la asociación?

**Soi Fong:** Eso tendrías que preguntarle a la presidenta,v icepresidenta o a la directora.

**Rukia:** Hai… *un poco desanimada*

**Yoruichi:** Tranquila, no creo que pongan impedimento alguno a tu petición *guiñando un ojo para que la chica se anime*

**Rukia:** ¡H-hai! ¡Arigato Soi Fong-taicho! ¡Arigato Yoruichi-sama! ¡Vamos Ichigo!

**Ichigo:** ¿Nani? ¿Pero a donde?

**Rukia:** Baka, ¿a dónde más? ¡A la Soul Society a preguntarle a Yachiru-fukutaicho, Nanao-fukutaicho o a Unohana-taicho!

**Ichigo:** Y yo que pinto en todo eso *mirándola de mala gana*

**Rukia:** ¡Baka, Tu también irás si permite invitar a otros!

**Yoruichi:** Por lo visto irá mucha gente, esto se va a poner divertido. Bueno, nosotras nos vamos tenemos un trámite que hacer. Vamos Soi Fong

**Soi Fong:** *saliendo de su pensamiento de "me gustaría que no fuera tanta gente, asi pasaría más tiempo tranquila con Yoruichi-sama"* Si, todavía hay que ir a alquilar la playa. Nos vemos después Kuchiki, shinigami sustituto. *asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de despedida y comenzando a salir de la habitación*

**Rukia:** ¡Cierto, tengan! *saca de la funda dos pulserítas de Chappy y se los entrega a Yoruichi y Soi Fong* Para que vayan con el buen animo de Chappy todo el día! *ojos centellantes*

**Yoruichi y Soi Fong:** A-arigato… *al unísono mirando a Ichigo para pedirles una explicación al respecto a lo que el peli naranja solo se encogió de hombros dándoles a saber que ni el la comprendía a veces*

*Después salieron de la casa Kurosaki, se despidieron y cada pareja fue por diferentes rumbos*

**Soi Fong:** *observando la pulsera sostenida con sus dedos como pinza e intrigada mientras camina al lao de su excapitana* No comprendo a esa shinigami…

**Yoruichi:** A mi me parece entretenida además la pulsera esta bonita, ¿no te parece?

**Soi Fong:** mmm *no iba a admitir que efectivamente causaba ternura* ¿pero como se usa esto?

**Yoruichi:** *para de caminar* dame la pulsera y déjame enseñarte

*Soi Fong le da la pulsera y Yoruichi agarra delicadamente la mano de la oji-gris para ponerle de forma tierna la pulsera con una tierna sonrisa en los labios mientras esta la veía expectante sintiéndose entre las nubes por la consideración de su maestra*

**Yoruichi:** Listo, te queda perfecta, y yo que pensé que no te podías ver más mona hoy… *giñandole un ojo de forma `pícara*

**Soi Fong:** Arigato, Yoruichi-sama… *bajando la cabeza para que no vea su sonrojo y observando la pulsera que su maestra le había puesto tan dulcemente*

**Yoruichi:** *Viéndola a Soi Fong sintiendo unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla pero prefiriendo no hacerlo… le era difícil demostrar sus emociones de forma tan seria con ella, por eso lo hacía a modo de juego* Ten *dándole su pulsera* te toca, pónmela a mi*

**Soi Fong:** ¡hai! *dificultosamente le logro poner la pulsera a su maestra la cual para sus adentros se reía al ver lo tierna que podía llegar a ser su abejita, sin duda era una mujer especial tan tierna y a la vez tan mortal*

**Yoruichi:** *viendo su pulsera* Arigato Soi Fong *sonriéndole mientras el sol reflejaba en sus ojos haciéndolos aún más brillantes y dorados* Bien, vamos antes de que alguien nos gane la playa *cogiéndola de la mano alentándola de caminar a su lado*

**Soi Fong:** Hai… Yoruichi sama …*con una leve sonrisa, sin duda se sentía feliz, todo era tan cálido, cálido como el sol de media tarde que se reflejaba en la mirada de aquella mujer que adoraba. Todo se sentía tan cálido y también pero a la vez temía porque sabía que todo era tan efímero y que ese momento acabaría al finalizar la tarea… aun así debía continuar, le quedaban dos días más para compartir con su maestra. Sin duda a pesar de renegar, estaba contenta de la decisión de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis. Gracias a ellas esta pasando tiempo invaluable con la diosa causante de sus suspiros diarios*

Después de unas horas llegaron al lugar para poder alquilar la playa por un día, pagaron esperaron su recibo, recibieron el catálogo del alquiler donde especificaba el horario, el trato que debían tener, los beneficios de su compra (como una cabaña para poder preparar comidas y estar mas a gusto si necesitaban sombra), etc. Habiendo obtenido esto caminaron hacia la tienda de Urahara, casi no hablaban solo disfrutaban del paseo, de la brisa, de la compañía de la otra; era un día muy tranquilo y fresco por lo que estaban tan a gusto que el camino de regreso a se les hizo más corto que el de ida.

Una vez llegadas, Soi Fong se quito el gigai, se despidieron un poco apenadas de que se acabara su paseo pero a la vez alegres al saber que tan solo al siguiente día se verían de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Que difícil ha sido escribir esto! ¡Me he demorado como una semana! Y no solo por la falta de ideas *de inspiración no, porque el yorusoi siempre inspira, la culpa es de mi cerebro que no ordena y canaliza esa inspiración* sino porque se me volvió a dañar la computadora y quede a medias en el escrito por lo que espero no haber dejado ideas sin conectar/completar. Este capítulo creo que me salió un poquitín extenso…demo bueno, si gustan lean y espero que sea de su agrado ^^

Por último mi exclamación favorita antes de comenzar:

El dilema de la gata y la avispa…¡Viva el Yorusoi!

* * *

><p><strong>~Al siguiente día, temprano en la mañana…~<strong>

**Unohana:** Hemos llegado, vamos ya.

**Todas: **¡Hai directora!

Un grupo de 6 mujeres se acercaban corriendo por los tejados de las casas del pueblo de Karakura, acercándose cada vez más a una tranquila tienda…o tal vez no tan tranquila…

**~Tienda de Kisuke Urahara~**

**Jinta:**¡ URURU! ¡Te dije que el ultimo Gigai lo colocaras al lado de los demás en la sala! ¡¿Por que lo dejas en el recibidor? ¡Dos clientes al verlo acaban de irse asustados pensando que era un muerto! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! *dándole de coscorrones

**Ururu:** Lo siento Jinta-kun

**Yoruichi:** Ya déjala Jinta y ve a espantar a escobazos a esos dos niños a los que llamaste clientes, de seguro vuelven a ver al muerto por curiosos y tu Ururu trae el gigai acá, están cerca.

**Jinta y Ururu:** ¡Hai! *salen corriendo a sus tareas Ururu inmediatamente volvió con el cuerpo y se volvió a ir al vestíbulo*

**Yoruichi:** Veamos… 1, 2, 3… ¡Oe Kisuke! Solo hay 6 gigais, ¡Falta uno!

Urahara: Hai hai *llevando el cuerpo a cuestas* ¡Recién salido del horno! ¿Con estos están completos verdad?

**Yoruichi:** Hai, el mío lo tengo puesto, el de Soi Fong lo tengo guardado y Rukia tiene el suyo en casa de Ichigo. No faltaría ninguno.

**Urahara:** Menos mal porque nuestras invitadas ya llegaron…

**Ururu:** Urahara-san, unas shinigamis han venido de visita

**Urahara:** Hai hai hazlas pasar no más Ururu, son las invitadas que esperábamos *dijo haciendo ademán con su abanico de que las dejara pasar*

**Unohana:** *entrando a la habitación seguida por las demás shinigamis* Urahara-san, tiempo sin verlo *asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de saludo*

**Urahara:** Lo mismo digo Unohana-taicho, han pasado tantos años pero en usted el tiempo se detiene, sigue igual de hermosa *dijo sacándose el sombrero a modo de saludo y volviendo a ponerselo* ¡Y que rostros tan nuevos veo ahora! A las únicas que conozco son a usted, a matsumoto-san y por supuesto ¡A la pequeña Soi Fong-taicho!

**Soi Fong:** Tu… Maldito…*cambiando su cara seria por una de total desagrado estaba a punto de desenfundar su zanpakuto cuando se sorprendió y sonrojó por algo inesperado*

**Yoruichi: **¡Soi Fong, Ya te estaba esperando! *Yoruichi había salido de la sala a la cocina justo antes de que las mujeres entraran a la habitación para asi sorprenderla a Soi Fong con un abrazo por la espalda como lo estaba haciendo, colgándosele del cuello y hombros de forma cariñosa y bromista apoyando su peso haciéndola encorvarse un poco*

**Soi Fong:** ¡Yo-Yoruichi-sama!

**Unohana:** Yoruichi-san, un gusto verla también a usted

**Yoruichi:** ¡Hai, hola Unohana! ¡Hola chicas!

**Las demás Shinigamis:** *saludando al unísono* ¡Buenos días!

**Unohana:** Chicas sería ideal que se presentaran, a las que no conocen, después de todo Nuestro anfitrión nos ha hecho el favor de crearnos unos gigai para movilizarnos por el mundo real, es lo menos que pueden hacer…

**Las demás shinigamis**: *al unísono haciendo la debida reverencia y presentandose* ¡hai!

**Isane:** ¡Teniente del 4to escuadrón, Kotetsu Isane a su servicio!

**Kiyone: **¡Tercera al mando del 13vo escuadrón, Kotetsu Kiyone!

**Urahara:** ¡Oh, así que son hermanas que bonito!

**Isane y Kiyone: ***abrazandose* ¡Hai!

**Nanao: **¡Teniente del 8vo escuadrón, Ise Nanao!

**Urahara:** ¡Vaya vaya! ¿Cómo esta Kyoraku-taicho?

**Nanao:** *recordando que su capitán le había pedido fotos de ella en bikini por lo que se vio obligada a darle una cachetada* Igual de molesto que siempre *ajustándose las gafas*

**Nemu:** Teniente del 12vo escuadrón Kurotsuchi Nemu.

**Urahara:** Oh, ¿así que tu eres la hija de Mayuri-san?

**Nemu:** Lo siento pero Mayuri-sama me ordeno que no le revelara ningún dato acerca de la 12va división y que si insistía lo eliminara *con su rostro apacible transformo su mano en un taladro*

**Urahara:** Ah-h… ya veo… entonces mejor dejémoslo así… *gota en la frente de él.. y de todas las presentes*

**Unohana:** bueno, después de tan amena presentación, ¿Podemos ocupar nuestros Gigais?

**Urahara:** Claro… pero veo que me están sobrando gigais… o es que faltan shinigamis?

**Nanao:** La presidenta Yachiru decidió quedarse para vigilar los preparativos del día de playa

**Matsumoto:** Hai hai, además dijo que Ayasegawa ya le había hecho un traje de baño cuando tuvo antojo de nadar en el estanque de la 13ra división

-Suena un teléfono y Nemu contesta-

**Nemu:** Directora, me tengo que ir a terminar los preparativos

**Unohana:** Bien Nemu, deseas que te consigamos un traje de baño

**Nemu:** No, ya tengo uno que compre en la Sociedad de almas, gracias por su gentileza, me marcho *acto seguido salió desapareció de la habitación

**Urahara:** Vaya vaya parece que otro gigai más sobrara *viendo los cuerpos acostados en el suelo con trozos de papel con nombres escritos encima de ellos mientras se rascaba la cabeza a través del sombrero*

**Unohana:** Eso me recuerda… Urahara-san *le entrega una lista* ¿podría tener listos gigais para ellos también?

**Urahara:** ¡Vaya!, ellos 6 también van? ¡¿Entonces también puedo ir yo?

**Unohana:** Yo siento Urahara san, esta es una celebración privada…

**Urahara:** Pero…ellos…

**Unohana:** Pri-va-da… *rostro apaciblemente amenazador*

**Urahara: **H-hai… no se preocupe, los hare… ahora pro favor entren en el gigai según sus nombres…*desde un rincón*

-Cada shinigami entro al suyo-

**Matsumoto:** ¡Minna-san! ¡Traje ropa que con anterioridad había comprado en el mundo humano! ¿Ven que previsora que soy? ¡Escojan la suya para que se vayan a cambiar sus ropas de shinigami!

**Nanao:** ¡Previsora mis calcetas lo que pasa es que te encanta ir a gastar el dinero en compras! ¡No te vengas a hacer la responsable!

**Matsumoto: **Are are… no reniegues tanto Nanao-san o te pondré un vestido ajustado y le mandare las fotos a Kyoraku-taicho *dijo mientras la picaba con el codo y la miraba maliciosamente*

**Nanao:** *sorprendida y callada comenzó a buscar la ropa más decente para vestir*

**Unohana:** Kawaii…, esto me pondré… hmm Soi Fong-taicho, todavía no se ha puesto su gigai

**Soi fong:** *todavía con Yoruichi colgada tratando se sacársela de encima mientras la otra como juego se agarraba más* E-Es que no lo encuentro… no está…

**Yoruichi:** ¡Nya! Tu gigai lo tengo en mi cuarto, venga ¡Vamos aponértelo y a vestirte! *cogiéndola de la mano se la llevo corriendo al cuarto mientras la peliazul parecía un peluche siendo zarandeado*

**Unohana:** Vaya, Yoruichi-san si que es energética cuando se trata de Soi Fong –taicho, Igual que Soi Fong-taicho lo es cuando se trata de Yoruichi-san

*suspiro colectivo y todos al unísono pronunciaron un "ni que lo diga"*

**~habitación de Yoruichi~**

**Yoruichi: **¡Brr!*en un sonido como de ronroneo se tiro cómodamente acostarse en su futón con brazos y piernas extendidos*

**Soi Fong:** Yoruichi-sama…

**Yoruichi:** ¿Que pasa Soi Fong?*dijo sonriéndole*

**Soi Fong:** Etto… mi gigai….

**Yoruichi:** *tono serio* Soi Fong, ven aca siéntate al lado mío*

**Soi Fong:** ¡Hai! *se arrodillo a su lado*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Me pides el gigai y ni un saludo correcto me has dado? Are Are pero que abeja con tan malos modales te haz vuelto *mirándola con reproche fingido para jugar con ella*

**Soi Fong:** *Sorprendida agitando un poco los brazos* ¡Lo-Lo siento mucho Yoruichi-sama! *agachando su cabeza hasta topar el piso* ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas! ¡Muy buenos días Yoruichi-sama! ¡Espero que se haya levantado bien! ¡Estoy a sus orde…!

**Yoruichi:** Oe…

**Soi Fong:** *levantando la cabeza se encuentra con que Yoruichi se había sentado y puesto cara a cara con ella plantándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios*

**Yoruichi: **Listo, ese era el único saludo que quería *dijo muy sonriente al ver que su subordinada no se esperaba eso y había quedado en shock por lo que le revolvió los cachetes para que despertara* Abre el closet y encontrarás tu gigai y tu ropa, póntelo y cámbiate aquí mismo de ropa Soi Fong me recostare hasta que termines *después de decirlo en tono de orden se recostó, puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerro los ojos*

**Soi Fong:** H-hai…

-un poco temblando ante el beso sorpresivo de su maestra se levanto hacia el closet y se puso el gigai, saco también la ropa y aunque dudosa de ponérsela tuvo que hacerlo… después de todo Yoruichi le había dado una orden y no había como renegar ante eso… Se saco la ropa y se puso la que su maestra le había dejado, no sin sentirse observada pero cada vez que veía a su maestra, se daba cuenta de que esta seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados por lo que supuso, que solo era su imaginación. Suposición por demás errónea ya que efectivamente Yoruichi la miraba de arriba a abajo de reojo con una sonrisa felina y mirada pícara mientras la shinigami se desnudaba y volvía a vestir, cerrando rápidamente los ojos cuando la espiada se volteaba al sentir unos ojos recorrerla-

**Soi Fong:** Listo, Yoruichi-sama *tímida mirando hacia el suelo y moviendo una punta del pie apoyada en el suelo*

**Yoruichi:** A ver a ver… ¡perfecta! Te ves muy bonita Soi Fong *levantándose mientras la ve vestida con un cobertor celeste-turquesa estilo blusón con una blusa blanca de mangas por debajo y un pantalón gris*

**Soi Fong:** *sonrojándose y diciendo casi en grito por el nerviosismo* u-usted también esta perfecta Yoruichi –san *viéndola vestida con una blusa negra-morada con una blusa amarilla sin mangas por debajo y un pantalón beige*

**Yoruichi:** Pero que dices si esta es una ropa cualquiera *dijo riéndose a carcajadas* Bueno bueno, vamos que las demás ya deben estar listas.

-Le abrió la puerta dejándola pasar primero para cerrar al haber salido las dos de la habitación, dirigiéndose en dirección de donde provenía el ruido de la conversación de las mujeres que sorprendentemente ya no era la sala sino que estaban en la parte de afuera de la tienda solo esperándolas a ellas-

**Unohana: **Bien, ya estamos completas… ¡Oh pero que bonita ropa Soi Fong-taicho! De seguro Yoruichi-san la escogió para usted

**Yoruichi:** ¡Hai, a que tengo buen gusto Unohana! *dijo con notorio doble sentido mientras le daba un abrazo con un solo brazo a Soi Fong, trayéndola para si y restregandole los cabellos con la otra mano*

**Unohana:** No lo dudo *sonriendo… como siempre como el 90% del tiempo ¿no? pero esta vez muy animada y sin nada tétrico* Luego vendremos a dejar los gigais aquí para que los guardes con el resto hasta mañana Urahara-san, es mejor asi para no estar llevándonos tanta carga y porque igula los otros miembros necesitan los suyos, Arigato *dijo inclinando la cabeza y partiendo seguida de las demás shinigamis*

**Urahara:** ¡Hai-hai diviértanse! *Despidiéndolas con su abanico*

**~En la zona comercial~**

**Matsumoto:** Directora, ¿Por que vinimos a la zona comercial sin Kuchiki?

**Unohana:** Ayer que vino a la Soul Society a preguntar si podían venir más personas al día de playa me comento que hoy no vendría porque ya había salido el mes pasado a comprar bañadores con Inoue Orihime

**Matsumoto:** Cierto… Orihime-chan me invito pero el capitán no me dejo salir *poniendo puchero*

**Nanao: **Por que será Matsumoto-san

En un coro de risillas de la mayoría de las shinigamis por la "incomprendida" teniente entraron a una tienda de nombre "OCEAN" donde desde afuera se podían ver las vitrinas arregladas con vestimentas playeras Se separaron en el interior de la tienda para buscar el traje de baño que más les gustara… o que menos les disgustara como pensaba hacer Soi Fong.

**~Por un lado…~**

**Nanao:** Debería llevar este… *levantando sonrojada un bikini rosa* ¿O es demasiado llamativo?... Pero vamos a la playa… así que tengo permitido resaltar un poco… Pero mostrar mi estomago es algo vergonzoso…

**Matsumoto:** ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando tanto? Realmente no importa lo que te pongas si no tienes pechos para mostrar *con sus brazos apretujando un poco sus pechos para sacarle pica(dar envidia en mi país) a Nanao*

**Nanao: **¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

**Matsumoto:** Dejame ayudarte…

**Nanao:** ¡Te dije que me dejes en paz!

**Matsumoto:** ¡Vamos dejame ayudarte!

**Nanao:** ¡¿Cual es tu problema?

**~Cerca de ellas…~**

**Yoruichi:** ¡Creo que iré con este!

**Soi Fong:** Como esperaba de Yoruichi-san, es tan refinada… *mirándola embelesada para luego espabilar* ¡Oh, cierto, tengo que escoger mi traje de baño!

**Yoruichi:** *se acerca alegre a la abeja* Soi Fong, también elegí un traje de baño para ti *mostrándole radiante un bañador de cuerpo entero, rosa adornado con estrellas brillantes* ¡TA-DA! ¡Es este!

**Soi Fong: **¡ *P: Q-QU…! ¡IMPOSIBLE! -en shock- Ese Tonto… no, infantil…no… espera, Yoruichi-sama lo eligió. Debe ser perfecto…. Pero, ¿Estoy de acuerdo con eso?... Debería dar mis propias opiniones aunque no sean las mismas que las de Yoruichi-sama…* Yo-Yoruichi-sama… me gustaría llevarme este amarillo… *sacando un traje de baño del perchero y mostrándoselo a una invisible Yoruichi… invisible porque la verdadera ya estaba en la caja con su traje de baño elegido… Soi Fong se lo iba a poner… o se lo iba a poner…*

**Yoruichi:** *enseñándole el traje de baño a la cajera e ignorando olímpicamente a Soi Fong* Voy a comprar este

**Cajera:** Entendido

**Soi Fong:** Yoruichi-sama… *con lagrimas en los ojos viendo la escena y sintiéndose ignorada*

**~No muy lejos de las demás…~**

**Isane:** Que lindo, por su estatura la capitana Soi Fong puede escoger entre tan bonitos trajes de baño… No hay trajes de baño bonitos para las altas *suspiro*…

**Kione:** ¡Nee-san! *sonrisa cómplice* ¡Encontré el traje de baño perfecto para ti! ¡Lo encontré! *muestra un traje de baño café, largo con un gran escote hasta la parte baja del vientre bajo*

**Isane:** *Shock* ¡E-Espera-Kiyone! ¡De ninguna manera voy a vestir eso!

**Unohana:** Oh cielos, ¿no es encantador? Mostrando su propio traje de baño parecido un poco en estilo al que kiyone le mostro a su hermana… solo que con menos cantidad de tela, color celeste y más sexy* Este es el que voy a usar yo

**Isane y Kiyone: ***SHOCK*

**Unohana:** Estos van muy bien juntos, deberías llevarte ese, Isane.

**Isane:** Demo, Taicho…

**Unohana:** Llévate ese, Isane *Su rostro apaciblemente amenazador gano la batalla de nuevo*

**Isane:** H-hai… Lo siento… *asustada con su hermana solas debajo de una luz*

Ya habiendo elegido todas un bañador comenzaron a caminar por la zona comercial conversando sobre su elección, Encabezaban el grupo Yoruichi y Unohana, seguidas de cerca por unas parlanchinas Kiyone y Matsumoto; las cuatro conversaban de forma muy amena con grandes risotadas de parte de las más escandalosas del grupo. Todo era muy divertido para ellas… y solo para ellas, pues un poco apartadas del grupo, con un aire triste y acongojado caminaban cual zombies, de forma autómata, con mirada perdida y arrastrando los pies, Soi Fong e Isane.

**Matsumoto:** A un no me explico pro que no me dejaste ayudarte Nanao, no digo que tu bañador te luzca mal pero soy experta en estos asuntos y mis consejos te hubieran servido *jugando con su cabello*

**Nanao:** ¡Te dije que dejaras el tema!

**Kiyone:** Me hubieras dicho que eras tan buena con estos asuntos Matsumoto-san, te hubiera pedido ayuda

**Matsumoto:** ¡Es que Nanao era un caso urgente!

**Nanao:** ¡OYE!

**Matsumoto:** *ignorándola* Pero no te preocupes, hiciste un buen trabajo Kiyone, tu bañador es muy mono y el que escogiste para tu hermana es un modelo muy sexy!

**Unohana:** A mi también me pareció una excelente elección Matsumoto-san, me parece que nuestros tipos de bañadores combinan, tal como debe ser entre una capitana y su teniente

**Matsumoto:** Hai hai, son perfectos juntos Directora, ¡Se verán estupendas!

**Kiyone: **Aunque el mío no sea tan sexy estoy contenta, ¡es muy kawaii!

**Yoruichi**: ¡JA! ¿Quien dijo que en lo kawaii no está lo sexy? Miren por ejemplo el traje bañador que elegí para Soi Fong, ¡¿No mola mucho?

**Matsumoto:** No se… como que no va con su personalidad…

**Kiyone:** ¡A mi me parece una monada!

**Yoruichi:** ¡Por lo mismo que no va con su personalidad es que es encantador! ¡Resaltará por ser tan contradictorio! ¡A ella le encanta! ¡Si o no Soi Fong!

-Las Shinigamis vieron a las dos mujeres apartadas caminando con desgano-

**Unohana:** Pues parece que no está muy contenta que digamos *entreabriendo los ojos mirando a Yoruichi con su pulcra sonrisa pero con dejo de burla*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Ah, si? Pues parece que tu teniente tampoco *tono serio* esta abeja me va a oir. *plantándosele de Frente* ¡SOI FONG!

**Soi Fong: ***espabilo pero era tarde, ya había chocado de lleno con los pechos de Yoruichi al no darse cuenta de que esta se había detenido, y se había caído sentada en el suelo* Atatai… Digame Yoruichi-sama *desanimada*

**Yoruichi:** Soi Fong, ¿Te gusta o no te gusta tu traje de baño?

**Soi Fong:** Etto… bueno…

**Yoruichi:** Respóndeme bien Soi Fong, sabes que soy impaciente *mirándola con regaño*

**Soi Fong:** Yoruichi-sama…. Es que no se si me quede bien…n-no dudoo de su gusto en bañadores Yoruichi-sama… el suyo es hermoso de seguro le quedará perfecto… pero a mi… mire el color y el tipo de bañador.. no se si vaya conmigo… yo soy más seria… eso parece de una niña… *dijo sonrojada jugando juntando los dedos índices*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Entonces no te gusta? *la miro con sorpresa y curiosidad al igual que el resto de shinigamis observaba su conversación*

**Soi Fong:** G-gomen… n-no mucho que digamos… *bajo la cabeza*

**Yoruichi:** Ya veo…*rascándose la cabeza pensativa* bien, eso se soluciona fácilmente *decidida poniendo los brazos como jarrón en sus caderas* ¡Simplemente hay que hacer que te guste el trajesito y que veas que te queda perfecto!

**Soi Fong: **¡¿ NANI? ¡¿C-como hará eso?

**Yoruichi:** Uy Soi Fong…. Esas cosas no se dicen en público *dijo con picardía clavándole a broma el codo en las costillas*

**Soi Fong:** ¡YORUICHI-SAMA! *reprochándole sonrojada y agitando los puños* ¡Olvídelo, si me gusta, si me gusta!

**Yoruichi:** *estallando en risas*

-Todas riendo por lo bajo ante la escena-

**Unohana**: Vaya vaya, si que sabe animar a la capitana Soi Fong, viéndola así no parece tan contradictorio el que use ese traje de baño

**Yoruichi:** ¡JA! Y esto no es nada *dijo mientras apoyaba un brazo en la cabeza de Soi Fong como si fuera un taburete* ¡Cuando era niña era así todo el tiempo! Soy la persona que más la conoce, me enorgullezco por eso y se lo que le quedara bien o no

**Soi Fong:** Pese a que no me guste *susurro*

**Yoruichi:** Eh? Dijiste algo avispita *regañándola con la mirada y preguntándole a pesar de haber escuchado claramente*

**Soi Fong:** ¡N-nada Yoruichi-sama! *juntando las manos como disculpa*

**Yoruichi:** Eso pensé *triunfante y feliz*

**Kiyone:** ¡Nee nee Yoruichi-san! ¿Usted conoce a la capitana Soi Fong desde pequeña? *impresionada*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Claro! ¡Ella formaba parte de mi guardia personalizada! Siempre ha sido muy apegada a las reglas y con un carácter muy enérgico, pero aun así antes era más relajada y risueña

**Matsumoto:** La capitana relajada…

**Nanao: **y Risueña….? *miedo*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Hai hai! Si no me creen vengan y les muestro un álbum de fotos de aquellos días!

**Todas:** ¡Si!

**Soi Fong:** *espabila sonrojada* No sabía que usted… tenía fotos…

**Yoruichi**: Oe… ¿En serio pensaste que abandonaría aquella vida sin llevarme algunos de mis recuerdos más preciados? No es que necesitara un álbum para recordarte, pero ya que no te podía llevar a ti al menso tenía nuestras fotos *quito su brazo de su cabeza y la miro cariñosamente*

**Soi Fong:** Yoruichi-sama… *teniendo unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla *

**Unohana:** Bueno bueno, vamos a ver esas fotos que hasta yo estoy emocionada… Isane, vamos

**Isane:** *espabilo y se dirigió a su capitana* Hai directora

**Unohana:** Una cosa Isane, a ti te gusta tu traje de baño, ¿verdad?

**Isane:** Bueno… taicho…

**Unohana:** A ti te gusta… verdad?… *congelándola con su dulce mirada*

**Isane:** ¡H-HAI! ¡Sin duda alguna! ¡Siempre quise tener uno así! ¡Estoy muy contenta!

**Unohana: **¡Oh, me alegro! Ya estaba preocupada… Bien ahora si vayamos a la tienda de Urahara-san a ver ese álbum *dijo mientras caminaba encabezando al grupo*

**Todas:** *congeladas por aquel momento* H-hai…

**~En la tienda de Urahara~**

**Yoruichi:** ¡Tadaima!

**Tessai:** Bienvenida Yoruichi-san, Soi Fong-san, Unohana-san, Matsumoto-san y demás señoritas shinigamis.

**Unohana:** a los tiempos Tessai-san

**Tessai:** Siempre es un placer verla, por favor pasen a la sala en seguida las atendemos

**Yoruichi:** si, acomódense que Soi Fong y yo vamos a buscar el álbum

**Soi Fong:** Que yo q… *Yoruichi se la llevo corriendo cogida de la mano*

**Yoruichi:** *lanzando libros por toda su habitación* Se que esta por aquí… lo guarde bien para que nadie pro error lo cogiera.. a ver.. ¡aquí esta!

**Soi Fong:** ¿Ese es? *conversando sin verse a los ojos*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Hai! No lo haz de recordar, nunca te lo enseñe. Pero debías de saber que había algún álbum, o ¿Dónde iba a poner tantas fotos que nos tomamos?

**Soi Fong:** La verdad… pensé que usted las había botado… ya que cuando se fue entre sus cosas no encontraron nada de eso.

**Yoruichi:** Pues pensaste mal Soi Fong… pero tu… ¿Que hiciste con tus copias de las fotos? Apuesto que con lo que me odiabas las incineraste con algún hadou *sonriendo amargamente*

**Soi Fong:** No…

**Yoruichi: **¿Entonces?

**Soi Fong:** Digamos que usted no es la única que tiene un álbum guardado tan celosamente, Yoruichi-sama…

**Yoruichi:** Eso me alegra mucho…. Bien, vamos…

**Soi Fong:** Hai

La siguiente hora fue una de las más divertidas que las shinigamis pasaron en el mundo humano, hasta para Soi Fong que pese a estar abochornada de que sus compañeras shinigamis vieran esa faceta suya en sus fotos de la juventud, se alegraba cada vez que Yoruichi daba la explicación de cada una de las fotos del álbum, era feliz al saber que su maestra tenía tan vividos los recuerdos como ella.

Al terminar de observar las fotografías y beber el te que les había traído Tessai las shinigamis retomaron camino a la sociedad de almas, todas excepto…

**Yoruichi:** ¡Soi Fong, tu te quedas!

**Soi Fong**: D-demo Yoruichi-sama, no tengo permiso… y mis deberes… mi escuadrón… si dejo a Omaeda a cargo es capaz de incendiarlo en una fiesta!

**Unohana:** No se preocupe Soi Fong-taicho, usted sabe el respeto y poder que tiene nuestra asociación en la Soul Society, avisare que esta en una misión especial para la asociación y no habrá problema

**Soi Fong:** Pero y el estúpido de Omaeda?... y si en un arranque de hambre se come a medio escuadrón de ejecutores?

**Yoruichi:** ¡Tengo una idea! *le susurra algo al oído a Unohana* ¡Ten por seguro que eso lo mantendrá Calmado y alerta con sus responsabilidades!

**Unohana:** Está bien, gracias por su hospitalidad, denle nuestro saludo y agradecimiento a Urahara-an cuando salga de su laboratorio

**Tessai:** Hai, en cuanto se desocupe de los gigais le daré su mensaje

**Unohana:** Arigato y Sayonara *Desapareciendo detrás de la puerta senkaimon con las demás shinigamis detrás de ella inclinadas a modo de agradecimiento y despedida*

**Yoruichi:** ¿Que día tan largo, eh? ¡Pero divertido por demás!

**Soi Fong:** Hai *tímida*

**Youichi:** ¿te sucede algo?

**Soi Fong:** Es que… ¿Dónde dormiré Yoruichi-sama?

**Yoruichi:** Pero que pregunta, ¡En mi cuarto por supuesto!

**Soi Fong:** *traga saliva al confirmar sus sospechas*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Bueno vamos Soi Fong!

**Soi Fong:** ¿A dónde?

**Yoruichi:** ¡Al cuarto!

**Soi Fong:** ¿A dormir?

**Yoruichi:** ¿Acaso quieres hacer algo más…? Mira que yo no me opongo

**Soi Fong:** ¡Nani!... ¡m-me refiero a que si primero no hay que tomar un baño!

**Yoruichi:** Cierto… ¡el baño! Gomen, es que normalmente paso en mi forma de gato y en esa forma con mi lengua basta *disculpándose con una sonrisa*

**Soi Fong: **Oh… *impresionada pero feliz por saber otro dato curioso de su maestra*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Ururu, por favor caliéntale el agua de la tina a Soi Fong! bueno **vamos *la lleva al cuarto***

**Ururu:** Hai

**Yoruichi:** *Buscando unas cosas mientras Soi Fong la mira con curiosidad* Veamos…

**Ururu:** *desde fuera de la habitación gritando* ¡Esta listo el baño Soi Fong-san!

**Soi Fong:** ¡ H-hai! Arigato… ya voy…

**Yoruichi:** ¡Listo! *le entrega una toalla, una pijama larga adornada chibinekos negros con un sombrerito que la complementa y… un patito de hule*

**Soi Fong:** *Lo aprieta y lo hace sonar mientras ve todo lo recibido con incredulidad* para que… se supone que es esto….

**Yoruichi:** Nunca lo he sabido… pero los humanos lo utilizan en el baño!

**Soi Fong:** Que raros…

**Yoruichi:** Ni que lo digas, con todo vete llevándolo y metete a bañar yo busco una cosa más y ya te alcanzo

**Soi Fong:** Hai… espere, ¿cómo dijo?

**Yoruichi:** Que ya te alcanzo.. ¡Pero que lenta estas! ¿Y así quieres superar a la diosa del shunpo? Are are venga venga apresúrate *empujándola y sacándola de la habitación*

**Soi Fong:** *-camino al baño-p: ¿Será que entendí bien? ¿Yo-Yo-Yoruichi-sama v-v-va a ac-c-compañarme mientras me baño? No… mejor dicho… se bañara… conmigo? -sonrojo- ¡Pero que cosas piensas! ¡Baka, Soi Fong, baka!... de seguro solo… solo… no, no tengo ni idea de cómo excusar esta situación… p-pero en si no tiene nada de malo… es como en las aguas termales ¿no? ¡No hay ningún problema en bañarse con otras mujeres!... S-solo que esta mujer es Yoruichi-sama… y… -abre la puerta del cuarto de baño y observa- … ¡y esto no es ninguna fuente de aguas termales! ¡Es una tina de baño! Y muy pequeña a mi parecer en comparación con la del segundo escuadrón… peor para dos personas… -suspira, se quita la ropa y se desata las trenzas viendo la tina con desconcierto- será que Yoruichi-sama se bañará en forma de gato?...No… a los gatos no les gusta el agua… no se por que…si se siente tan bien… -sentándose en la tina sonrojada por el calor del agua-* Que relajant…

**Yoruichi:** No empieces a relajarte sin mi, ¿eh? *apareció sonriente cerrando de golpe la puerta*

**Soi Fong:** *p:mierd… tanta comodidad casi me hace olvidar la situación – mira a la pared y se recoge de piernas ocupando la menor parte posible de tina mientras Yoruichi se desviste-*

**Yoruichi:** *Entrando a la tina* ¡Nya! El agua esta riquísima… Oe Soi Fong… ¡Soi Fong mírame!

**Soi Fong:** *la observo sintiéndose aliviada por que el agua cubría hasta por encima de los pechos a Yoruichi pero muy nerviosa al estar en esa situación* Dígame…

**Yoruichi:** Un poco más y te sales de la tina, venga que no muerdo *guiña un ojo*

**Soi Fong:** Hai… *se sienta mejor en la tina pero aun con las piernas un poco recogidas y hundiendo casi por completo su cabeza en el agua solo dejando visibles los ojos y nariz mientras miraba el techo*

**Yoruichi:** *venita en la frente* ¡Que te dije que te hicieras más acá! *La coge de las piernas y la jala hundiéndola en el agua sin dejarla respirar y forcejeando con la shinigami que intentaba salir a la superficie de esa tina asesina*

**Soi Fong:** *saliendo por fin a la superficie y furibunda parándose en la tina apuntándole con el índice a Yoruichi* ¡Pero que coño le pasa! ¡Casi me mata Yoruichi-sama! ¡¿Cree que tengo branquias?Esto en cualquier lado podría ser considerado un intento de asesinato y no un simple juego! ¡Me ha intentado matar sin yo haberle hecho nada! ¡Traición! ¡Traici…!

**Yoruichi:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! *riendo a carcajadas lo que provoco que Soi Fong parase de hablar y luego espetara aun mas furiosa*

**Soi Fong:** ¡De que carajo se ríe! *roja de la furia*

**Yoruichi:** *entre risas* nun-¡Nunca me habías hablado así Soi Fong! Jajajaja te me hiciste tan graciosa y mona jajajajajajjajaajaja ¡Hasta se te quito la vergüenza y estas parada desnuda delante mío! Por cierto el paisaje no está nada mal *pícaramente le sonrio y guiño un ojo*

**Soi Fong:** ¡¿Nani? *Se vio desnuda y se puso roja cual tomate de la verguenza* Y-yo me voy d…

**Yoruichi:** *Cogiéndola de la mano la hizo caer sentada en sus piernas dándole la espalda y la abrazo así* Ya ya… cálmate pequeña abeja, dejemos la conmoción y disfrutemos el baño ¿si?

**Soi Fong:** *embriagada por el ambiente tan cálido, tanto por el agua como por los brazos de Yoruichi rodeándola* hai…

Así se quedaron durante largo rato en la tina, recostadas mientras Yoruichi no soltaba del abrazo a Soi Fong, la cual se había acomodado de tal forma en el pecho de su maestra le servía como almohada y sus manos se entrelazaban con las de ella mientras observaba de vez en cuando como el extraño patito de hule flotaba despreocupadamente en el agua. Despertó de su trance solo cuando una animada Yoruichi le enseño que había traído un cepillo y con el le comenzó a tallar la espalda de forma delicada acto que fue repetido después por Soi Fong a petición de Yoruichi. Una vez terminado el baño se vistieron y salieron rumbo al cuarto de Yoruichi

**Soi Fong:** *Entrando a la habitación después de que su maestra le abriera la puerta* No puedo creer que me haya obligado a ponerme esto…. *el pompón del sombrerito de dormir le cayo en medio de la cara*

**Yoruichi:** Por mi puedes dormir desnuda, ¡No hay ningún problema! Si gustas yo también me saco la ropa… *comenzando a sacarse la blusa que junto con un pequeño short armaban su pijama*

**Soi Fong:** ¡Olvídelo así está bien Yoruichi-sama!

**Yoruichi:** Jeje, vale. Bien, hora de dormir ¡pequeña abeja revoltosa!

**Soi Fong:** Revol…tosa? *mirándola con sorpresa*

**Yoruichi:** Hai, tremendo jaleo que me armaste en la tina mujer! No me vas a decir que ese no fue un acto revoltoso jaja

**Soi Fong:** Cierto… discúlpeme por lo que le dije… *bajando un poco la mirada*

**Yoruichi:** Anda mujer no hay ningún problema, era justo la reacción que esperaba de mi pequeña abeja revoltosa *revolviéndole los cabellos para después alejarse de ella, coger un peine de una mesita de noche y echarse en su futón* Ven, siéntate te voy a peinar

**Soi Fong:** Hai… *sonriendo levemente muy feliz ante tantos momentos especiales que esta viviendo* a-arigato…

**Yoruichi:** *peinándola con delicadeza* No hay problema…listo… Nee Soi Fong es hora de dormir *desperezándose de forma gatuna y acostándose* acuéstate

**Soi Fong:** Dormiré aquí… con usted?

**Yoruichi:** ¿Te incomodo? *poniendo puchero fingido*

**Soi Fong:** *cayendo en su trampa* ¡No, pa-para nada Yoruichi-sama!

**Yoruichi:** Entonces no veo problema alguno * la sujetó de un mecho de cabello haciéndola acostarse y estando a su lado la abrazo poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de su discípula* Nee, Soi Fong…

**Soi Fong:** *estática y nerviosa* d-dígame…

**Yoruichi:** Arigato…

**Soi Fong: **Gracias a usted… *sonrió y le comenzó a acariciar los cabellos hasta quedarse dormida en compañía de su amada.

**ALGO QUE SE ME OLVIDO CONTAR...**

**Omaeda:** Donde se encontrara Soi Fong-taicho… *picándose la nariz*

**Unohana:** Omaeda-san, justo a usted quería verlo

**Omaeda:** ¡Unohana-taicho…!

**Unohana:** Omaeda-fukutaicho, Soi Fong-taicho se encuentra en una misión secreta en el mundo humano para la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis por lo que no vendrá hoy por lo que quedará usted a cargo…

**Omaeda:** *P: ¡Si! Tengo el escuadrón para mi solo hare una fiesta y obligare a que todos me sirva y y y…*

**Unohana:** …bajo mi supervisión. Así que espero que no haga nada indebido y cumpla con todas las tareas de forma responsable Omaeda-fukutaicho… o me veré obligada a sancionarlo severamente…y cuando venga su capitana le daré el reporte para que ella también le aplique un doloroso castigo… *todo dicho con calma y una sonrisa dulce*¿Estamos de acuerdo?

**Omaeda:** *tan frío y pálido que parecía haber sido atacado por Sode no Shirayuki y a punto de llorar del terror al pensar en los castigos de esas dos terribles capitanas* H-hai Unohana-taicho… c-con su permiso voy a s-seguir trabajando…

**Unohana:** Bien, ese es el espíritu, Omaeda-san. Nos vemos después *camina tranquila hacia su cuartel*

**Omaeda:** Q-que miedo…


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Nya nya nya!_

¡He vuelto mis queridos amantes del yorusoi!

Fue mucho el tiempo de ausencia pero por fin tome iniciativa para volver a escribir!

Esta *creo es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, espero terminar comenzar y terminar el otro en menos de 2 semanas y también retomar El de Experiencias inesperadas y hacer uno neuvo cuya idea solo quedo en titulo jajaja

La pereza de escribir es mucha sobre todo cuando una trabaja... Pero el yorusoi ferviente motiva!

Espero dejen reviews para saber cómo les pareció, ya no me queda más que decir…

_**El dilema de la gata y la avispa…¡Viva el Yorusoi!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~¡El gran día!~<strong>_

**Yoruichi:** ¡Nee nee! ¡Soi Fong, Soi Fong! ¡Despierta ya! *en su forma de gato saltando en el estómago de su discípula*

**Soi Fong:** Nani… *bosteza mientras habla*… buenos días Yoruichi-sama…. ¿Por qué tan energética tan temprano en la …*restregándose un ojo quedándose dormida de nuevo*

**Yoruichi:** *bajándose del estomago de Soi Fong para que esta se siente* ¡Hoy es el gran día! ¡Vamos a la playa! ¡Sol, mar y chicas en bikini!

**Soi Fong:** Hai… Sol, mar y … ¡oiga! ¡¿Cómo que chicas en bikini?!

**Yoruichi:** *se hecho a reír sobre su lomo* ¡Sabía que te despertarías con eso!

**Soi Fong:** Claro, claro *cruzándose de brazos mirándola con el rabillo del ojo* De seguro solo va para observar y echar mano a alguna mina de la asociación…

**Yoruichi:** Me descubriste… *dándole la espalda caminando hasta la puerta semiabierta con su bamboleo gatuno*

**Soi Fong:** ¡¿NANI?! ¡Entonces… usted…!

**Yoruichi:** Claro que si Soi Fong, ¿Por qué abría de desperdiciar esta oportunidad para observarte en traje de baño y echarte mano? *mirándola de reojo con una pícara sonrisa visible a pesar de su felina forma* ¡Ahora vamos hay que alistar todo!

**Soi Fong:** *ruborizada con ojos como platos* ¡H-hai!

_**~Casa de Kurosaki Ichigo~**_

**Rukia:** Oe, Ichigo… despierta perezoso! *le lanza una almohada*

**Ichigo:** ¡Ah! ¿Rukia que quieres tan temprano? Aun no es hora de irnos

**Rukia:** Te dije que me iba temprano para la sociedad de almas a arreglar unos asuntos… tonto… cuando regrese ya debes estar listo…

**Ichigo:** Hai, vete tranquil…

**Kon:** ¡nee-saaaaan! *tirándosele encima*

**Rukia:** ¿Nani? *deteniéndolo con una patada*

**Kon:** *cayendo al suelo e incorporándose con la forma del pie de Rukia en la cara* ¿Es cierto que se van a la playa? ¿Me llevaras? Kya… de solo pensar en todas esas shinigamis en bikini… ¡Es el cielo! Corriendo en la arena… *todo acompañado de imágenes mentales de Kon con las chicas*…. Jugando en el mar…y .. y … ¡al final un beso al atardecer! ¡Kya!

**Rukia:** Ichigo, te lo encargo, todo según el plan, ya sabes que hacer *abriendo un senkaimon y desapareciendo tras el*

**Ichigo:** Lo siento Kon *sacando cinta de empaque* Es por tu propio bien, sino Ishida tendrá que cocerte en partes después de los golpes de todas las shinigamis

**Kon:** ¡Nooo! ¡Ichigo de mierd…dsdfshgfgss! *frase sin completar gracias a la cinta*

**Ichigo:** Al fin paz *terminando de atar a Kon a una pata de su cama todo cubierto de cinta*… dormiré un rato más antes de alistarme…

_**~Lo que según Ichigo fueron 5 minutos en el mundo real fue 1 hora~**_

**Isshin:** ¡ICHIGO! *mandándolo votándolo de la cama con una patada voladora*

**Ichigo:** *estampado en la pared dejando la marca de todo su cuerpo* ¡Viejo que carajo te pasa! ¡¿Que antihumanas maneras son esas de despertar a tu hijo?!

**Isshin:** ¡Es tu culpa por no estar alerta! ¡Pareces un vejete durmiendo a estas horas! ¡No deberías ser digno de ser llamado joven!

**Ichigo:** Calla… ya me levanto, ya me levanto… *despegándose de la pared y desperezándose cuando de pronto escucha unas voces llamándolo desde afuera por lo que se asoma a la ventana* Que rayos…

**Matsumoto: **Ichigo, Sal ya… *con tono coqueto*

**Todas las demás mujeres shinigamis:** ¡Que salga ahora! ¡Que salga ahora! *unas animadas y otras hablando con prosa*

**Ichigo:** *Asomándose por la ventana* ¡¿Matsumoto-san?!... Todas… entonces ya es hora de… *siendo aventado hacia adentro y volviendo a estar estampado en la misma pared con la misma forma mientras que su padre se asomaba pro la ventana*

**Isshin:** ¡Oh, pero que preciosas chicas vienen de visita! ¡Que mal hijo eres Ichigo al no contarme que tienes amigas taaaaaaaan bonitas! ¡Chicas que tal si dejan a este tonto y nos vamos a tomaAAAAHHHHG! *su frase fue interrumpida por un codazo en su hijo en todo el centro del cráneo haciéndolo caer de la ventana, estrellándose en el suelo dejando un hueco muy profundo con su forma en el pavimento*

**Ichigo:** Te lo merecías por los golpes que me diste…deja de ser tan pervertido, viejo *mirándolo con cara de malicia y satisfacción la cual duro muy poco*

**Rukia:** Y tu deja de ser tan irresponsable y vago… *le asesta un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo casi haciéndolo caer como el lo hizo con su padre, pero alcanzo a quedarse colgando por la ventana* Disculpen chicas, las alcanzamos allá, este tonto no arreglo sus cosas, al final de la cuadra están los demás

**Kiyone:** ¡Vale Rukia-chan!

**Nanao:** ¡No se demoren mucho!

**Todas las mujeres shinigamis:** ¡Adiós señor Kurosaki! *caminando donde estaban los demás*

**Isshin:** *en el hoyo con un tono apenas entendible* Adiós chicas guapas…*desmayo*

**Rukia:** ¡Y tu no te quedes colgado allí descansando Ichigo alístate rápido!

**Ichigo:** *con el corazón en la boca del susto por fin dentro de la habitación* h-hai… *p: a todo esto… quienes no más iran…*

-Llegando a la esquina se encontraron con quienes completaban el grupo-

**Ukitake:** ¡Un gusto verlas señoritas!

**Kiyone:** ¡Ukitake taicho, si vino! *con ojos de corazoncitos y aura rosa derredor* Tu también Sentarō… *con ojos de llamas y aura oscura derredor*

**Ukitake:** ¡Claro! *ignorando ingenuamente el ultimo tono de Kiyone* y miren…¡ta-da! ¡Incluso trajimos un auto para ir todos! ¡Cortesía de Kuchiki-taicho! *mostrando con brazos extendidos un gran auto familiar mientras que entre sus dedos se bamboleaban las llaves*

**Byakuya:** Seguridad y comodidad en un viaje ante todo para mantener el honor *con tono serio discordante con su atuendo playero*

**Unohana:** Perfecto, y si me permiten yo conduzco…

**Ukitake:** No hace falta que se moleste Unohana-taicho, yo conduciré… *con mirada gentil siendo amarle con la mujer para no incomodarla*

**Unohana:** Dije que si me permite, yo conduzco… *con una sonrisa y mirada tan extrañamente apacibles que atemorizaron a todos por lo que dieron un paso para atras, incluso al perrito que pasaba por allí –no, no es Komamura en su gigai-*

**Ukitake:** H-hai Unohana-san…*temblorosamente y con una gota de sudor en la sien extiende la mano para entregarle las llaves*

**Unohana:** ¡Arigato!... Uhm que les pasa, parecen estar asustados… Que esperan súbanse al auto…

**Todos:** ¡HAI!

**Byakuya:** Como dueño del auto iré en el otro asiento delantero… *apunto de subirse al auto su puesto le fue arrebatado por una morena peliviolácea*

**Yoruichi:** ¡Muy lento Byakuya-boy! *acomodándose en el asiento de acompañante*

**Byakuya:** Shihōin Yoruichi, bájate de mi asiento ahora mismo…

**Yoruichi:** No es mi culpa que seas tan leeeeentoooo… *dándole un tono burlesco al pronunciar despacio la ultima palabra* Te toca irte atrás con los demás…. Oe Soi Fong, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ven para acá, tu vas conmigo!

**Soi Fong:** *acercándose a ella* Pero Yoruichi-sama, no hay espacio para dos en el asient…

**Yoruichi:** ¿Cómo que no hay? *Agarrándola por la muñeca la acerco y cargo sentándola en sus piernas* Ves, ¡Me parece perfecto! *poniéndose el cinturón no solo abarcando su cuerpo sino también el de su discípula* y por demás cómodo… *aprovechando la cercanía para abrazarla*

**Byakuya:** Te repito, baja de mi

**Yoruichi:** Lo siento, ¡ocupado! Además este es un momento privado. *cerrándole la puerta en la cara y poniendo seguro*

**Byakuya:** Maldita gata, tu…*dándose cuenta que Unohana lo estaba observando con esa dulce y tétrica mirada*… Como sea… *yéndose para atrás por lo que todos lo dejaron sentarse primero para luego seguir buscando asiento*

**Kiyone:** Ukitake taicho ¡Siéntese a mi lado! *halando de su muñeca para su lado*

**Sentarō:** No Ukitake-taicho ¡siéntese conmigo! *halando de su muñeca para su lado*

**Ukitake:** Tranquilos chicos, tranquilos *con una gota de sudor en la sien espabilo y señalo* miren allí nos podemos sentar los tres.

**Kiyone y Sentarō: **¡Bien! *Llevándolo enseguida a sentarse en el medio de una fila de asientos y ellos a los lados muy sonrientes*

**Yachiru:** ¡Bya-kun! No te preocupes, ¡Me sentare a tu lado para que no te aburras! ¡Jajajaja!

**Byakuya:** …*p: Esto no puede ponerse peor…*

**Matsumoto:** ¡Iremos cerca de usted presidenta! ¡Venga taicho!

**Hitsugaya:** Ya voy ya voy… *desganado por la idea de ir a la playa* ¡Esto es un horno, prendan el aire acondicionado por favor!

**Yoruichi:** *gritando desde adelante* ¡Vaaale!

**Isane:** Vaya, el si que va acorde con su zanpakuto… *sentándose al lado de Hitsugaya*

**Nemu:** Yo me sentare aquí…

**Nanao: **¿Presidenta para que infla esos flotadores? *sentándose al lado de Nemu*

**Yachiru:** ¡Para ponérselos a Bya-kun! Descubrí el motivo de porqué destruyo nuestra piscina… ¡Es porque no sabe nadar! ¡Pero con esto podrá! ¡Vamos póntelos Bya-kun póntelos, póntelos póntelos…!

**Nanao:** ¡Deje en paz al Capitán Kuchiki, presidenta!

**Ukitake:** ¿Quieres unos caramelos Hitsugaya-taicho? ¡Los "Shiro" debemos apoyarnos!

**Hitsugaya:** No quiero, gracias

**Matsumoto:** No sea tan amargado capitán, ¡Yo si quiero Ukitake-taicho!

**Ukitake:** ¡Claro Matsumoto-san, toma! ¡Tu también Hitsugaya-san!

**Hitsugaya:** ¡Te dije que no quiero, no soy un niño!

**Byakuya: ***en medio de todo ese bullicio de tantas conversaciones a la vez pensando -p: Por eso quería ir adelante…me vengare Shihōin Yoruichi, algún día me vengare…-*

**Renji e Ikkaku:** ¡Oe! Ya no queda asiento, ¿Y nosotros donde vamos?

**Matsumoto:** Tengo una idea…

**~5 minutos después…~**

**Ikkaku:** ¡Esto no es lo que tenía en ment…! *interrumpiendo su frase por haberse tragado un insecto*

**Renji:** ¡Matsumoto-san! *con las mejillas tapándole las orejas por la fuerza del viento*

En una autopista los carros se alejaban temerosos de un auto familiar que iba como bólido con dos hombres con pinta de yakuza, uno calvo y uno pelirojo, atados en el techo del coche; muchas mujeres algunas muy ruidosas sentadas en el interior del coche muy felices, contrario los hombres cuyas uñas estaban clavadas en los asientos del vehículo y veían la vida pasar ante sus ojos esperando una muy probable inminente colisión o que por la alta velocidad viajaran en el tiempo rompiendo las barreras del tiempo-espacio.

**Matsumoto:** ¿Que? ¡Hablen más fuerte que no los escucho!

**Ikakku:** Dile a Unohana taicho que… *otro mosquito fue a dar a su sistema digestivo*

**Renji:** ¡Q-ue maneje más despacio! Con lágrimas en los ojos por el viento

**Matsumoto:** ¿Qué? *sacando la cabeza por la ventana intentando escucharlos mejor* ¡¿Que me coma un taco?!

**Ikakku y Renji:** ¡NO, QUE MANEJE MÁS DESPACIO!

**Matsumoto:** ¡Esta bien, le diré a la directora ya no maneje más despacio!

**Ikakku y Renji: **¡NOOOOO!* llorando desesperados*

**Unohana: **No hace falta manejar más rápido, ¡llegamos! *deteniendo el auto con una fuerte frenada que mando a volar a los dos shinigamis que fueron a parar a la arena quedando enterrados de cabeza con las piernas revoloteando en el aire; acto seguido la directora se bajo del automóvil dando una vista panorámica a la playa y a donde habían caído los 2 hombres* Vaya, que animados están… ¡Apenas llegamos y ya están jugando en la arena!

**Hitsugaya**: *blanco como su cabello* Lle-llegamos… con vida llegamos… *bajándose tembloroso del carro agarrándose de la manga de Matsumoto que antes había descendido muy alegre y vivaz-*

**Matsumoto:** Le sucede algo taicho *mirándolo curiosa sin entender por que se lo veía así*

**Hitsugaya:** ¡Acaso no notaste…! *bajando la voz para que la conductora de la larga trenza no lo oyera* ¿acaso no notaste como conducía Unohana-taicho?

**Matsumoto:** ¡Ah! Cierto, es la primera vez que viajan con ella en coche… las integrantes de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis ya estamos acostumbradas… *en eso Nanao se baja y corre a vomitar en un tacho de basura* … bueno, unas más que otras… Además mire a los demás hombres, se ven bien… ¿No cree que exagera?

**Kiyone:** ¡Abran paso abran paso! ¡Sentarō déjamelo a mi, cuidado lo golpeas! *agarrando ella sola a un inconsciente Ukitake*

**Sentarō:** Lo siento… *cayendo al piso con espirales a modo de ojos*

**Hitsugaya: **¡¿Que les paso?!

**Kiyone:** Pues este se acaba de desmayar… *pateando un poco a Sentarō lo que lo hace levantarse* y Ukitake taicho se desmayo apenas el carro arranco… pobresillo…

**Isane:** Creo que no están acostumbrados a las habilidades ante el volante de Unohana-taicho… digo, la directora. *sacando una medicina extraña* dales a oler esto, así se levantan y se sentirán mejor, la traje previniendo esto.

**Matsumoto: **Vaya pues parece que el único hombre que no sintió nada fue el capitán Kuchiki…. ¡Que templanza!

**Byakuya:** *bajándose del carro y pensando –p: La alta y mortal velocidad es un mal menor a comparación con estar sentado junto a…*

**Yachiru:** ¡BYA-KUN! ¡En el viaje de retorno jugamos de nuevo vale!

**Byakuya:** *Avanzando con los ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido* Si es así prefiero nunca retornar.

**Yoruichi:** ¡Vaya Unohana-san eso si que fue rápido! No tan rápido como yo… ¡Pero casi comparable! *bajándose del auto tomada de la mano con Soi Fong*

**Unohana:** ¡Que alagada me siento! *poniendo las manos en sus mejillas y "sonrojándose por el cumplido"*

**Soi Fong:** Aún así creo que para el anterior viaje a la montaña tuvo un mejor tiempo…

**Nemu:** Veamos… *saca una lapto teclea y revisa algunos datos y luego la guarda* el anterior viaje fue 30 segundos más rápida Directora.

**Unohana:** Gracias Nemu-san, vaya que sabia sobre la velocidad Soi Fong-taicho, Intentare romper mi record en el siguiente viaje

**Yoruichi:** Claro que es sabía, ¡Aprendió de la mejor! *soltándola y con una mano señalándose con el pulgar a si misma con orgullo y con la otra despeinando el cabello de su discípula*

**Yachiru:** ¡Ya volvieron el calvito y el cabeza de piña!

**Ikakku:** ¡Que no soy calvo, yo me rasuro! *caminando con Renji junto al grupo mientras se sacuden la arena*

**Ukitake:** Vaya, ¿ya llegamos?

**Kiyone y Sentarō:** ¡TAICHO! *con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Matsumoto:** Que medicina tan efectiva, ¡Hasta mi taicho y Nanao-chan dejaron de sentirse mal!

**Hitsugaya y Nanao:** *suspiro*

**Unohana:** Muy bien, ahora si ¡A sacar las cosas del auto y a comenzar este día de playa!

**Todos:** *al unísono con mayor o menor ánimo* ¡Si…!

_**~Ya en la playa~**_

**Matsumoto:** Y es por eso que… ¡La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami vino a la playa del mundo real para tomarse un pequeño descanso!

**Ichigo: **Eso no me dice nada

**Nanao:** Entonces, permíteme explicar las cosas… El otro día la piscina que la asociación de mujeres shinigamis había estado construyendo secretamente en la Sociedad de Almas fue destruida y… *5 minutos después.. no repetiré la historia porque la conte en el cap 1 -3-¡* … ¿ahora ya lo entienden?

**Ichigo:** Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

**Yoruichi: **¡Alivianate Ichigo! , ¡Gracias a ellas estas en la playa rodeado por una tonelada de chicas hermosas en trajes de baño! ¡Se agradecido!

**Rukia:** Ichigo esta es una gran oportunidad de demostrar a todos gratitud por la ayuda que te han dado. ¿No es asi, nii-sama?

**Ichigo:** ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? *sorprendido por ver de repente a Byakuya a su lado*

**Byakuya: **Me dijeron que esta era la manera en que me iban a pagar por haber construido una piscina en mi jardín *con tono serio muy propio de el

**Rukia: **Nii-sama espero disfrutes tu estancia en la playa

**Byakuya: **hmmm… *asintiendo con la cabeza*

**Ichigo:** ¿Esto es pagar?

**Ukitake:** No dejes que te moleste Ichigo-kun, hace un buen tiempo hoy! *acercándose alegre saludando con la mano*

**Ichigo:** ¿Ukitake san y los demás también vinieron?

**Rukia:** Yo invite Ukitake-taicho, pensé que le haría bien tomar un poco de aire fresco

**Renji:** A nosotros nos invito Rangiku-san para avivar la fiesta

**Ikkaku:** No teníamos nada mejor que hacer

**Ukitake: **Así es, me he sentido bien últimamente y este podría ser un buen cambio de ambiente. Si se siente bien tomar el sol un poco… *sonriente se va desmayando cayendo de a poco al suelo*

**Renji:** ¡Ukitake-san!

**Sentarō:** ¡Taicho!

**Ukitake:** Perdón… me siento un poco débil… *recostado en el suelo*

-Se llevan a Ukitake a la sombra y sus subordinados lo abanican para hacerlo sentir mejor-

**Ichigo:** Sabia que no debimos haberlo traído aquí

**Isane:** No podríamos refrescarlo con un poco de hielo?

**Unohana: **Suena bien.. Puede alguien ir a la choza y traer un poco de hielo?

**Ichigo:** Esta bien, yo ire por el

**Renji:** Yo también

Al ir a ver el hielo, ichigo descubre que sus amigos Ishida, Renji e Inoue estaban allí, llamados a colaborar para que todos tengan un ameno día, incluso se encontró con la sorpresa de que Hitsugaya estaba allí huyendo del sol pero brindando su presencia y como encargado del hielo utilizo su zanpakuto para darle un poquito de hielo *un dragón completo!* a Ichigo; renji y el tomaron lo necesario y volvieron con el resto

Al encontrarse mejor Ukitake, en lo que se puede el pobre y gentil moribundo, decidieron animar las cosas y hacer un concurso de arte en la arena, y aunque les pareció tonto una competencia monetaria de parte del capitán comandante motivo a nuestros queridos shinigamis haciéndolos desaparecer rápidamente para buscar materiales para su arte… hay que admitir que el dinero motiva a todos! O bueno… a casi todos…

**Ukitake: **¡Jajaja, tienen mucha energía!

**Rukia:** Que debemos hacer, nii-sama

**Byakuya:** No me importa el premio, pero es una gran oportunidad de demostrar nuestras habilidades artísticas… vamos Rukia…

**Rukia:** ¡Hai! *parte junto con su hermano

**Unohana:** ¿Ustedes no van a competir?

**Nanao: ** Estoy Feliz con solo ver

**Isane:** Soy mala en competencia como esa.

**Ukitake:** No he visto a Shihōin o a Soi Fong en este tiempo…

**Nanao:** No las he visto desde esta mañana, dijeron algo sobre ir a pescar… ¿Creen que estén bien?

**Unohana:** Estoy segura de que ellas dos están bien.

_...Efectivamente, esas dos estaban bien… pero bien lejos de los demás!, ya que a cierta gata de piel morena le dio un antojo que debía de saciar…_

* * *

><p>¡Aquí termino este cap!<p>

¿Saben? La mitad la tenia escrita desde hace meses solo que me había olvidado de publicarla xpU

Disculpen si se aburren en las ultimas partes porque son argumentos sacados del capítulo o resúmenes cortos, pero es que se me hace difícil seguir la trama y a la vez salir de esta para tratar la aventura aparte de nuestra pareja favorita… en fin espero haberlo hecho bien, el próximo capítulo se trata solo de ellas ;3

Cualquier sugerencia háganmela saber, gracias por leerme dejen reviews y nos vemos a la próxima!

Denme like en fb si gustan c: … sino, no :c…

ya saben todo junto- www. facebook lechatetleabeille2 o mas fácil escriben le chat et le abeille en el buscador -3-

:3 sean buenos y sueñen con yorusoi!


End file.
